Who The Hell Is Emma Swan?
by laughsunshine
Summary: This story is about Regina and trying to find out who Emma Swan is. Is she just a biological mother seeking custody or something much more dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

_Who in the hell is Emma Swan_, thought Regina to herself. She was tapping her nails lightly on her desk, staring at her picture of Henry on her desk. _He has her smile_. Regina spun her chair around to look at her apple tree. She was surprised to see Emma running by the tree towards the building. What did she want now?

A pounding came at her door moments later. "Come in," said Regina calmly.

"What the hell Regina?" yelled Emma, storming in and throwing a stack of papers onto the Mayor's desk.

"Can I help you Sheriff Swan?" asked Regina, still occupied on her own paperwork.

"Look at me, Regina," ordered Emma.

Regina glanced upwardly and stared straight into Emma's angry eyes. "I'm looking."

"Why won't the bank let me make an account?" asked Emma. "Why are they telling me that they can't accept my money?"

"Maybe it's your criminal record," said Regina nonchalantly.

"Maybe it was a phone call from a certain Madame Mayor paired with intimidation," said Emma.

"What exactly are you implying Miss Swan?" asked Regina, standing up from her chair.

"Oh, I'm not implying anything. I know it was you. Why do you despise me so much?" asked Emma, hands on her hips.

"It's not you as much as it is you wanting to steal Henry from me," said Regina plainly.

"I told you. I'm not here to take Henry. He loves you, even if he doesn't show it. And I love him enough to get to know him. I'm not going anywhere," said Emma.

A few moments passed of awkward silence.

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Regina.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma cautiously.

"Let's cut to the chase. I know you know who I am," said Regina.

Emma looked Regina, or Queen Regina more so, straight in the eyes. "And what if I do know who you are, Evil Queen?"

Regina's eyes grew cold and icy. She walked past her desk and within inches of Emma. "What do you plan to do? You're just some average woman with a past."

"We both know I'm more than average. You could say I'm a savior," said Emma.

"Savior? How could you save these measly town folk from a fate they can't even remember is bad?" asked Regina, her stare growing even colder.

"These people are my friends. And they remember a lot more than they used to. In fact, in a week's time everyone will have gained his or her memories back," said Emma confidently.

"If this is true, how come you aren't attacking me right now? How come you saved me from that fire months ago and from the car crash a few weeks back?" asked Regina in a tone that could only be defined as sad confusion.

"While defeating you will break the curse, it will also rid me of the only thing I love," said Emma.

"What do you mean?" asked Regina.

"Henry will cease to exist," said Emma.

"You're lying," growled Regina, shoving Emma back a few inches.

"I know you counted on keeping him if the curse were to ever break. You thought Rumplestilskin had the power to break it, so you made precautions. But I'm here to tell you that Henry will die because time will reverse and he will have never been born," said Emma.

Regina paced around the room. "You're lying. You won't take Henry from me," said Regina, running towards Emma to attack. Emma braced herself and pushed Regina against the wall. Emma had her pinned successfully.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't thought we'd end here, just like this," whispered Emma.

"Let me go you tramp," screamed Regina.

Emma smirked and drew closer. "Why are you so full of hatred? What happened to you to make you like this?"

Regina spit in Emma's face. "Fuck you."

"Oh, is that what you want?" asked Emma as she thrust her knee into the warm place between Regina's thighs.

Regina muttered an unconscious moan but didn't let that stop her mouth from running. "Theft wasn't enough for you? You have to add rape to your rap sheet?"

"Now look who's lying. Look me in the eye and tell me you've never wanted me. To touch me. To kiss me. To taste me," whispered Emma, brushing her tongue against red lips.

Try as she might, Regina couldn't bring herself to speak. But she did free her hand to slap Emma once across the cheek. Emma was stunned, but she recoiled with a slap too. A moment of silence. Then hands were everywhere. Lips were sucking and biting ferociously. Regina was pulling Emma's tank top off and nipping at the blonde's chest. Emma was making distracting swirls across the Mayor's thighs.

Emma slowly inched her fingers until they were stroking Regina through her soaked underwear. Emma slowly slipped two fingers inside.

Regina gasped. She sat up inside her large bed and peeked around the dark room. Emptiness filled the room and Emma was nowhere to be found. She was sweating profusely and her breathing had become erratic. Her brow furrowed in confusion. _A sex dream about Sheriff Swan, why? _Suddenly, it hit her. Maybe a little bit of her magic still resided within her body, dormant until she sleeps. That doesn't really matter though. What matters now is that she knows who Emma Swan really is. Now the game really begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina walked up the door of the office of one Sydney Glass. Her hair was perfectly coifed; her attire was professional, but revealing. She ran a hand through her hair one last time. She unbuttoned one last button before busting into his office angrily.

"I need to know where this Emma Swan comes from," said Regina, walking quickly towards Sydney's desk and putting two hands down on the oak wood.

"I-I already told you Madame Mayor," stammered Sydney, adjusting his tie nervously. "I printed everything I could find."

"No you idiot, I want to find her birth parents," said Regina, pacing away from the desk and looking into her reflection in the window. "I need to know the names of those miserable souls."

"But there aren't any records," said Sydney, fumbling from his chair to follow Regina's pacing like a small lap dog.

Regina turned around viciously. "I know there aren't records! What I need you to do will be…well, off the records."

"Aren't most of your requests off the records?" asked Sydney somewhat smugly.

"Don't you dare talk back to me," said Regina, sending a wave of daggers towards Sydney in the form of a stare. Sydney cowered. "Good, now that you're listening, I need you to complete a task for me. I need you to gather a piece of Mary Margaret's hair, along with David Nolan's."

"What do you need of those?" asked Sydney. "And how am I supposed to get those?"

"I don't care how you get them, just get them to me," yelled Regina. "And never mind why I need them!"

"Y-yes ma'am," said Sydney, casting a glance towards his feet.

Regina took her index finger and lifted Sydney's chin up. "That's a good boy." Sydney smiled sheepishly. "I'll expect the task to be completed in a week, no less."

"Anything else Madame Mayor?" asked Sydney.

"No. I'm going to take care of the third person," said Regina roughly.

"Who is that, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Sydney cautiously.

"Emma Swan," muttered Regina. Without another word Regina left Sydney's office.

Sydney sat back down at his desk, clearly puzzled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You can listen to this song with Regina if you'd like. I actually recommend it. This chapter is quite dark. But I felt it had to be this dark for her wrath to be justified. Youtube: /watch?v=f1QGnq9jUU0

Regina walked through downtown Storybrooke, heels clicking with every step. She looked into the windows of the small businesses, mostly just looking at her face as she passed by them. When she got to the car, she paused at her window and took another glace. There was something quite sad about how vain Regina had become. Everything was always taken at face value and nothing ever went deeper. Regina sighed at the thought and got into her car.

She turned the key in the ignition. Her radio clicked on. My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence began to play. Regina was angry at first, but as the sound of the piano danced through her ears and across her soul she sank deeper into her seat. Her eyes closed and she was taken back to a dark room in a castle.

_Regina looked from the window and saw a young, blonde man being led towards the bridge that separated the castle from the rest of the land. The guards leading him were rough, but the man was calm. The young man was standing tall with dignity, being led to the dark waters beneath the bridge. He glanced towards the tower of the castle and straight into Regina's soul. His bright blue eyes didn't show any signs of fear; they radiated love and Regina felt herself ripping apart. _

_Regina's cheeks were wet with tears and her breathing was labored. She turned to look away, to escape the horrid fate of watching what was about to unfold._

_King Leopold grasped Regina's wrist tightly. "I said you had to watch." He pushed her towards the window. "Guards, hold her arms and keep her there."_

_Regina was forced to look out the window once more. The blond haired man caught sight of her once more and whispered "I love you" into the wind, which was picking up due to a storm arriving. Regina's heart broke and she began sobbing uncontrollably. The clouds were growing darker with each second._

_The blonde haired man smiled and disappeared under the bridge. Regina stopped breathing. In a matter of seconds, the nearby waters ran red with blood. Regina let out a blood-curdling scream and collapsed to the floor. _

"_I hope this teaches you to not to break your mother's promise of your hand in marriage to me," said King Leopold coldly. Regina glared at him. How could no one else in the kingdom see the darkness in their king? Why did she have to pay for her mother killing the late Queen? She was only 17, still a child. "You will marry me. I will have a Queen. That stable boy had to go. I was not going to allow you to run off with him and elope tomorrow."_

"_You didn't have to kill him!" screamed Regina. "You could have sent him away."_

_King Leopold turned away. "You would have found him. My daughter told me everything. Now clean yourself up. We have an engagement festival to attend." The King quickly left the tower._

_Regina broke out into tears once more…_

A knock at her window pulled Regina out of her twisted memory. A blonde haired, blue-eyed woman was standing outside her car. "Madame Mayor, are you okay?"

Sadness quickly turned back to anger. Regina turned off her radio and rolled down her window. "I'm fine."

"You've been crying," muttered Emma cautiously.

Regina scoffed. "Mind your own business Miss Swan. I'm late picking up Henry." And with that Regina rolled her window back up and sped off towards the local elementary school.

Emma stood awkwardly in the street where Regina had previously parked. She didn't know why Regina had been crying but she needed to find it out. Regina had a weakness and if she was going to conquer the so-called Evil Queen, she needed to know this weakness.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina's moment of weakness was far behind her as she ushered Henry inside of their large, white house. "Don't forget to put your shoes up. And do your homework."

"Yes Mom," muttered Henry as he climbed the stairs.

Regina smoothed out her blouse and walked towards her giant container of apple cider. She poured herself a hearty cupful and swallowed the liquid rather quickly. She felt a tiny rush of blood through her extremities; the tingling was eerily similar to the first time she used magic. As much as she grew to love her magic, she would trade them back in a heartbeat if she knew how twisted the man who gave them to her turned out to be. The man who took part in her beloved's death, vicariously anyway. She pushed these fleeting thoughts out of her mind and back to her task at hand.

Regina sat next to the fireplace and stared at a reflection in a frame on the mantle. Emma Swan was no fool; she would certainly find it rather odd if Regina plucked a hair out of her head. She certainly wouldn't be fooled into coming back to have a glass of cider. How in the hell could she scrap some DNA from Emma?

_Perhaps Henry could help_, thought Regina. _No. Probably not_.

Regina got up and poured another glass. Perhaps it was time to play dirty, and she only had one version of dirty.

Seduction.

The fact that Emma was a woman was not the reason why she was hesitant. Oh no, she has seduced a woman or two before. Why, there was more in it for Maleficent than just a silly old curse she'd never use. But to seduce Emma? It gave her pause.

It was those eyes. Those damned blue eyes that look just a bit too much like _his_. The stable boy. And the blonde hair didn't help either.

Regina walked towards her favorite living room mirror and sighed heavily. What was a girl to do?

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She swung open the door. Emma Swan was standing there, sheriff badge gleaming brightly. "What do you want?"

"I was checking up on you. But I see you're already self-medicating," said Emma with a sassy smirk.

"Is there a law against adults drinking in their own homes?" asked Regina sarcastically.

"No," said Emma, peeking inside the house for a moment.

"Henry is fine. He's busy doing homework," said Regina, moving her body to block the doorway completely.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for our parent-teacher conference with Miss Margaret?" asked Emma cautiously.

"Our conference?" asked Regina with a tinge of anger in her voice. "Henry, get down here this instant!"

Henry shuffled down the stairs, struggling to put his shoes back on. "Yes ma'am?"

"What is this conference business?" asked Regina, squeezing Henry's arm until he winced slightly.

Emma jerked towards Regina, causing Regina to let go of Henry.

"Well, let's get going then," said Regina, forcefully shoving both Regina and Henry out of the door.

When they arrived at Miss Margaret's, Regina placed herself in a chair closest to the teacher's desk next to Henry, while Emma opted to lean against the chalkboard.

"Thank you for coming, both of you," said Mary Margaret. "Would either of you like some water, perhaps?" Regina returned her offer with a stern look. "Well then, I would like to talk about Henry's grades. They are slipping and I think it's because of this 'not being able to see Emma' thing."

This has been the second time the subject of Emma interrupting Henry's ability to complete his schoolwork with extreme precision. Dr. Hopper brought it the first time. Regina was growing bored with the constant drone of Mary Margaret's voice. She couldn't shake the familiarity of Mary's smile. She remembers that smile so vividly it sickens her. She even remembers the first day it shed light on the miserable world.

"_Push, dear Queen," said Cora, her cat-like grin spreading wider just as more of the baby's head appeared. "My Queen, she is almost here."_

_The Queen gave a final push and a loud cry escaped into the world. _

"_Oh, she is beautiful, my Queen," murmured Cora as she wrapped the baby and handed her to the King, who handed the baby to the Queen._

_The Queen clung to her child, breathing in the smell of her newborn. She touched the softest and faintest tuft of hair that was black as night. Her baby's cheeks were softly blushed and her skin was fair._

"_What should we name her, my dear Angelica?" asked King Leopold, stroking his wife's hair._

"_Snow. Snow White," said the Queen, kissing her baby's forehead softly. Snow smiled and gurgled quietly._

"_I must go make some arrangements to spread this wonderful news. I will return swiftly, my love. My two loves," said the King, practically running through the corridor and up the stairs._

_Suddenly, the Queen felt faint. Cora grabbed the baby and yelled for her daughter._

"_Yes Mama?" said Regina, shyly entering the room._

"_Take the baby, dear," said Cora, handing the new bundle of joy to the small 10-year-old. Take her to the nursery while I try to clean up the Queen, will you dear?"_

"_But Mama I don't know what to do with a baby," muttered Regina, looking down at Snow White. The baby smiled at Regina, and Regina's heart warmed. It was nice to look into a pair of eyes that didn't secretly hate her._

"_Just go Regina!" screamed Cora, pushing her daughter out the chamber and shutting the door._

"_Guess it's just you and me kid," said Regina, taking the giggly baby into the nursery. She sat in the rocking chair and rocked slowly. Snow was sleeping in minutes. She set the baby down into her crib and raced back to the room where the Queen lay._

_Regina slowly opened up the door to peek inside. She was a man who looked like he was covered in gold scales. Her mother was talking to this man and pointing towards the Queen. She could hear an argument. _

"_Magic requires great sacrifice," said the gold-glittered man._

"_So you'll give my daughter and I magical abilities now?" asked Cora, trying to cling to the mysterious man. He shrugged her off with disgust._

"_You signed on the dotted line so it shall be done," said the man with a snap of his fingers. "But do not forget the price of this magic. Both you and your daughter will be cursed with dark forces throughout your lives."_

_Suddenly, Regina felt quite faint. Her whole body tingled and she felt like she was being swallowed by fire. She lost consciousness for 8 weeks. When she awoke, her father had been banned and her mother had been thrown in the dungeon for the accidental murder of the Queen. _

_The King sat by her bedside, his head turned to the floor. "You belong to me now. You will pay for your mother's treachery. You will both raise my daughter, and your mother has promised your hand in marriage on your 18__th__ birthday. Welcome back Regina," said the King, leaving the room without even looking at Regina. _

_Regina slowly walked across the room and peered into the crib. A smiling Snow looked up at her, haunting her now miserable existence._

Regina snapped back to the present situation at hand. "I will take your suggestion into consideration. We're late for Henry's therapy session. Good day Miss Margaret, Miss Swan." She grabbed Henry's hand and walked towards the door. She took one last look at Mary, smiling as something Emma said. She couldn't help cringe.


	5. Chapter 5

Court had adjourned for lunch. Mr. Gold and Emma escorted Mary Margaret back to her cell. Regina followed shortly behind to watch her prey being caged like a bird. Emma held out her arm to stop Regina from getting any closer to the cell.

"This is close enough. Mary Margaret requested time with Mr. Gold, right to attorney and all," said Emma with a smile that threatened to send Regina into a rage. Regina huffed, but obliged. "You need anything? I'm going to Granny's to pick up something for Mary, Mr. Gold, and myself."

"No," replied Regina harshly. However, after a moment of thinking she recanted. "But a slice of apple pie wouldn't hurt."

Emma smirked and headed out the door. Regina's eyes followed the blonde until she was out of sight. When she turned around, Mr. Gold was face to face with her. Regina startled.

"Shall we talk outside about our little arrangement before Emma comes back?" asked Mr. Gold, eyes slit like a snake's. Mr. Gold motioned for Regina to walk outside, limping after her with his usual cane at his side.

"I still don't see why you carry that cane around, it's not like you really need it," muttered Regina, adjusting her coat. "You certainly aren't fooling me."

Mr. Gold just smiled.

"What?" said Regina.

"Oh nothing…your Majesty," replied Mr. Gold with a calm voice. "It's just ironic."

"What is ironic?" questioned Regina.

"All in due time, my dear," said Mr. Gold. "Would you like to go grab a soda from the machine for me? A Sprite perhaps?"

"Why would I d-," Regina replied before Mr. Gold interrupted.

"Please." Reluctantly, Regina complied. A smile was still plastered on Mr. Gold's face.

Regina obtained the soda and held it out to the man. "Now spill Gold, what's so ironic?"

"It's ironic, in the most splendid of ways. You didn't know it at the time, but by taking away everyone else's happy endings, you also took away your own," said Gold.

"My happy ending died long ago," said Regina, her mouth twisted into an angry, bitter frown.

"That was the middle of your story, dearie. He was a love, no doubt about that, but he wasn't your true love. You were destined to meet another and you would have. But instead, we are here," said Gold matter-of-factly.

"Who was this person?" asked Regina, her curiosity baited.

"Oh, well that, I can't say," said Gold. "But it's no one you would ever expect."

"You fool. You're trying to get into my head, or heart," said the Regina. "It won't work. You of all people know why."

"Of course. You poor little heart, all alone in that box of yours," said Mr. Gold. "A good thing it's locked away. After all, it is the key to breaking the curse."

"What do you mean?" asked Regina.

"I made the curse, I know how it breaks. True love, what else?" said Mr. Gold slyly.

"That ship sailed long ago," said Regina.

"Better hope your stubbornness can resist the White Knight in my prophecy from long ago," said Mr. Gold, his eyes never leaving Regina's.

Meanwhile, Emma was leaving Granny's with two handfuls of food. She felt a tug on one of the bags and saw her favorite little boy take it into his tiny hands.

"Hey Emma. I'll help you carry this," said Henry with a bright smile, similar to the one Emma was now wearing.

"Why aren't you in school?" asked Emma. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but shouldn't you be there?"

Henry looked a little guilty. "This short man is substituting for Miss Margaret. He talks a little funny and he's not the brightest. I might have snuck our during recess."

"Henry, you could get into trouble. And you don't want to make your mother mad…not during this trial," said Emma.

"I'll be back before the bell. Mr. Dipsy never keeps track of all of us," said Henry.

"Dipsy? Is that even a real name?" asked Emma, holding back mild laughter.

"I think he might be Dopey, but I don't know," said Henry methodically.

"Sure, kid," said Emma, smiling at his vivid imagination. Although, her recent run in with that crazy Jefferson has made her question a few things. Not really anything he did, but seeing Mary Margaret's behavior change threw her off. She nearly caught herself believing she could have been Snow White. But alas, this is reality.

They neared the Sherriff's office and Emma turned to stop Henry. "This is close enough. Your mother will kill me if she knew I let you skip out on school," said Emma, grabbing the other bag from Henry. "Thanks for helping me with the bags, Henry."

"Anytime Emma," said Henry, tackling Emma's legs in a hug, nearly knocking both bags in the process. Emma smiled even wider than before.

"Get to school safely," yelled Emma as the little boy took off down the road. She smirked one last time before readying herself for more attitude from Regina.

Emma walked inside to catch the last bit of a conversation between Regina and Mr. Gold.

"White Knight? There are no knights in Storybrooke," said Regina.

"Oh there is. Nice to see you trifling with technicalities again," said Mr. Gold. "Excuse me, I'm going to the rest room to wash up. It seems Emma has returned with lunch."

Regina turned to see Emma, holding two bags of food. Mr. Gold had quietly left the room. "Is there some medieval reenactment here in Storybrooke or something? You guys were talking about knights or something," said Emma curiously.

"Mind your own business," said Regina as she took one of the bags from Emma, finding her apple pie, and walking deeper into the office.

"Your welcome," muttered Emma as she followed Regina into the department.


End file.
